1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a wheel hub, in particular an aircraft wheel hub, having a rim, which comprises a circumferential surface, and respectively one rim flange at the axial ends of the rim.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Together with a tire, a wheel hub forms a wheel on which vehicles or aircraft can roll, provided they are on the ground. A wheel belongs to the non-springable masses on the vehicle and should therefore have a lowest possible mass. For an aircraft, the low mass is of particular significance, since the wheel must also be transported in the aircraft and thus increases the empty weight of the aircraft.
While a rim is often formed from steel in the case of vehicles, a light metal, such as aluminum, is predominantly used for an aircraft wheel hub. Here, the wheel hub is bisected in an axial direction so that, for the mounting of the tire, the wheel hub can be disassembled, attached to the tires from both axial sides, and then connected to one another again. The connection often occurs with the use of multiple studs or screw/nut connections which are distributed uniformly in a circumferential direction. The mounting of an aircraft wheel of this type thereby becomes relatively complex, which is associated with increased costs.